Bloquée
by Mac DyE
Summary: Delire de moi tiré de la fic délire d'Atchoum... Je suis bloquée... Allez voir où!
1. Prologue

_**Titre :** Bloquée_

_**Saison :** la 3 surement_

_**Disclaimer :** l'idée appartient surement à Atchoum, pour le reste c'est à la MGM._

_**Personnages :** tous+ moi_

_**Résumé :** l'auteure (moi) se retrouve bloquée dans sa fic…_

_**Note :** Délire de moi, inspirée de la fic écrite par Atchoum, Mimi et Syla._

* * *

Il est 22h30. Putain, j'suis encore en train de taper cette fic. 

Pas facile de retranscrire tout l'univers d'Atlantis quand t'as presque tout vu en Anglais lors de tes voyages aux USA et que tu comprends pas tout les termes techniques…

Bordel, bordel, bordel…

Alors, j'en étais… Ah oui, John, Rodney et Evan qui trainent dans le couloir menant au bureau d'Heightmeyer…

Et là…

" Tu fais quoi? "

'Tain le sursaut de peur de fou!

" Mika, t'abuses, tu vois pas que j'suis occupée?"

Mon chéri entre, et jette un œil à l'écran.

"Encore sur Atlantis? Un jour, je te jure que tu va y rester bloquée!"

Mais bien sûr…

Il sort, le petit chéri, et retourne devant K2000.**(1)**

Deux heures après. Fatigue, fatigue, fatigue…

Il me manque un terme.

Fouille dans tes livres pour trouver un dico.

Raté, c'est un livre de sorcellerie. J'ai ça, moi, dans mes affaires? Ah oui! C'est mon écriture.

Il y a un truc marqué, je sais même pas ce que c'est. Surement une formule. Je la lit à haute voix.

"Pouah c'est pourri!"

Je me recolle devant mon PC. Merde, j'ai toujours pas mon terme…

Mais j'ai mal au crâne… Très mal… J'ai l'impression que l'écran de l'ordi se rapproche…

Bobo, bobo…

Et boum. Tout noir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A bobo la tête.

Le sol est dur.

J'ai dû faire une crise de migraine.

Je veux appeler Mika, mais autant vérifier qu'il n'est pas déjà là.(**2)**

J'ouvre un œil.

Heu….

Je referme mon œil.

J'ai dû mal voir.

J'ouvre l'autre œil.

Rmmmm rmm…

Je referme.

Non, je suis vraiment bigleuse ou bien…

J'ouvre les deux yeux.

Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le plafond de chez moi.

Là c'est métallique et c'est comme en plein jour…

A 00h30?

Le soleil?

Perplexe…

Une tête passe dans mon champ de vision.

- Ah, elle est réveillée.

Je referme les yeux d'un coup.

C'est pas possible.

Pas vrai, pas vrai, pas vrai. Je suis en train de rêver, c'est pas possible.

- Hé ho, ça va?

Je me redresse et ouvre les yeux d'un coup.

Je rêve pas.

C'est bien…

- John? John Sheppard? C'est toi?

_TBC…_

* * *

**(1)** ben voui, mon chéri est dans sa période K2000,il s'est racheté les 4 saisons et passe sa journée devantquand il bosse pas... 

**(2)** veridique, s'il n'est pas à coté de moi quand je me reveille faut toujours que l'appelle, et s'il repond pas, gare à lui!

_bon voilà, je sais que j'ai les Olympians sur le feu, mais j'ai eu cette idée après avoir lu la fic d'Atchoum..._

_

* * *

_

Special Reviews!

**Choupinette :** heureuse que ça t'ai plu! ;-)

**Atchoum :** tu peux être fiere de ton boulot (lol). "tout fout le camp" c'est excellent!

**Mimi :** ouf,j'ai cru que vousalliezm'en vouloir ;-)

**Charlie :** Je sais, je sais, c'est graaave traumatisant (lol)

**Alpheratz :** merciiiiiiii!!!


	2. Prise de conscience

_A partir de maintenant on est dans le vif du sujet. (niark niark niark)_

_En fait, j'avais fait deux version des chapitres 2 à... je sais pas combien.(!) là, je vous ai mis la version pas trop délirante. vous aurez la VRAIE version dans les bonus!_

_Au fait : La présentation se fera style théâtre._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

* * *

- John? John Sheppard? C'est bien toi? 

John (braquant son arme sur l'auteure) : On se connaît?

- Ben, moi je te connais, mais, toi… Tu dois pas me connaitre.

Voix 1 : Elle doit être quelqu'un de l'extérieur…

John : Mais c'est impossible!

Voix 1 : Techniquement, non, mais bon…

- Mais, cette voix… (je me retourne) Rodney?

Rodney : Ah, vous voyez Sheppard, elle m'a même reconnu!

John (baissant son arme et s'accroupissant devant moi) : Euh… Vous venez d'où?

- Moi? Euh, ben ça dépend, légalement en France j'habite à Beychac et Caillau, mais j'ai un appartement à New York et un loft à Tel-Aviv, payé par la tante israélienne de ma mère…

John : Non, je veux dire… Vous êtes une… Comment on dit? Auteuse, auteure?

- Ah, ben nous on s'appelle les auteuses, mais normalement c'est auteuRES…

Rodney (s'accroupissant à coté de John) : Vous voyez j'avais raison!

John (ignorant Rodney) : Et c'est quoi votre nom?

- Civil ou…

John : D'auteure?

- Mac DyE.

Rodney (soupirant) : Ah, c'est que toi?

- Comment ça _que_ moi? Tu me connait?

Rodney : Ben oui comme toutes les autres… Y'a Bayas, Rieval, VLU, Lt Laura Cadman, Atchoum…

John : Qui d'ailleurs est venue nous faire chier recemment.

Rodney : C'est vrai. Y'a aussi Navis, Pride,…

- Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai compris, je les connaît aussi…

John : Mais comment ça se fait que t'es là?

- Bonne question. (je me releve) Putain, alors je suis vraiment sur Atlantis? C'est génial!

Rodney : Oui mais…

Elizabeth --par radio-- : John, Rodney, où en êtes-vous? L'étrangère s'est reveillée?

John (à Elizabeth) : Oui c'est rien. Après Atchoum, c'est Mac DyE qui vient nous rendre une petite visite…

Elizabeth --tjrs par radio-- : Ah? Et bien amenez-la! J'aimerais la connaître moi-aussi!

John (à Elizabeth): OK. Sheppard terminé. (à moi) Allez, viens, on va voir la patronne.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dix minutes plus tard, bureau de Liz.

Elizabeth : Entrez, entrez, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous recevoir!

- Ben, euh, merci.

Elizabeth : Asseyez-vous!

- Merci…

Elizabeth (après s'être assise) : Alors, que faites-vous ici?

- A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien le savoir…

John (à Liz) : Oui, parce qu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Sheppy!

Elizabeth : Vraiment? Mais alors… Comment pourrez-vous repartir?

- J'en sais absolutely nothing…

Rodney : Peut-être que si je…

Elizabeth : Oui, Rodney, je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est, mais faites!

John (une fois Rod parti) : Vous êtes sûre?...

Elizabeth : Non, mais il est bien le seul à pouvoir trouver quelque chose.

- Ouais, c'est bien mignon, mais je peux profiter un peu? Je viens pas souvent, alors…

Elizabeth : Oh, oui… Bien sûr, faites comme chez vous! On va vous donner des quartiers!

- Merci. (je sors du bureau, suivi par John) Euh, dis-moi John, c'est où les quartiers de Teyla? J'aimerais lui faire un ch'ti coucou...

John : Suis moi, je t'emmène…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Encore dix minutes après, chambre de Teyla.

John (frappant à la porte) : Teyla? Vous êtes là.

Teyla (après l'ouverture de la porte) : Oui, colonel Sheppard?

John : Mac DyE est passée nous voir, et elle voulait…

Teyla : MD!

- Salut!

Teyla (me prenant dans ses bras) : Ah, la voilà celle qui m'écrit des combats avec son cocktail "Kinder-Cacolac-Panaché" ?**(1)**

- Tout à fait! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir!

Teyla : Moi aussi! Mais ce n'est pas de chance, j'allais partir à mon entrainement…

- Je te suis. Je veux voir Ronon!

Teyla : très bien…

John : Bon, moi je vous laisse j'ai autre chose à faire…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cinq minutes plus tard, salle d'entrainement.

Teyla : On y est…

Ronon (au milieu de la pièce) : Qui est-ce?

- Ronon!!!! Comment ça va?

Ronon (catapulté par le big câlin de moi) : Heu oui mais… Grumphh

Teyla : C'est MD!

Ronon : Quoi?

- Voui, et je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir fait tuer tout le monde…

Ronon (me séparant de lui l'air pas content) : Tiens, parlons-en de ta deathfic! T'as voulu me faire jouer le rôle du méchant, hein? J'ai commis un véritable massacre! C'est une honte!

- Je suis désolée (petite voix et joues rouges). Je suis navrée mais j'étais de mauvais poil…

Ronon (me serrant les bras comme s'il voulait les casser) : J'avais remarqué!

- Mais euh…

Teyla : Allez, Ronon, laissez-là, elle s'est assez excusée je crois…

Ronon : Ah oui? Et quand tu m'as fait tomber dans les pommes face à Yuè?

- Ingrat! Après je t'ai fait gagné!

Teyla : tandis que moi non…

- Désolééééééééééeee…

Teyla (en riant) : je sais, je sais…

Ronon (commençant à lâcher un peu prise) : Oui mais… Grumphh…

- Lâche-moi où j'te fais sortir avec un wraith!

Ronon (lâchant tout) : Raaah, non!

- Ben tiens…

Ronon : t'as pas interet…

- C'est ce qu'on verra… T'as pas été très sympa avec Atchoum et ses cops la dernière fois…

Ronon : mais… elle m'avait piqué mon flingue…

- Mouais.

Ronon : si c'est vrai!

- Putain tu parles de plus en plus comme moi…

Ronon : normal, c'est toi l'auteuse…

Teyla : il a raison.

- Grumphh…

Teyla : Je comprends d'où viennent ces borborygmes que Ronon nous fait si souvent…

Ronon : non ça c'est naturel, c'est moi qui ait déteint sur elle.**(2)**

TBC...

* * *

**(1)** c'est vrai, quand j'écris il me faut des Kinders, du Cacolac et du Panaché... 

**(2)** c'est vrai aussi, depuis quelque temps je fais des "grumpphh" à n'en plus finir...

_suite au prochain népisode... ;-)_

_

* * *

_

Special Reviews!

**Idrill :** ah non, le tueur c'était Ronon! mais bon, c'est pas grave (pauvre Roro...)

**Atchoum :** oui, le "grumpph" c'est une maladie terriblement contagieuse (lol)! la version délire total devrait pas tarder!

**Charlie :** ben voui, moi bien parler la france XD

**Mimi :** te pisse pas trop dessus quand même, ça va puer après, lol


	3. Ch 2 l'Original

_Voici la version délire total… Vous inquiétez pas, moi, tant qu'y a des mecs, je suis crazy!_

_Je tiens à rappeler que c'est la version originale de mon chapitre 2..._

* * *

MD : John? John Sheppard? C'est bien toi? 

John (braquant son arme sur l'auteure) : On se connaît?

MD : Ah ça oui. Tu es le mini-crotte de Charlie…

John : De quoi?

MD : Non rien…

Voix 1 : Elle doit être quelqu'un de l'extérieur…

John : Mais c'est impossible!

Voix 1 : Techniquement, non, mais bon…

MD : Mais, cette voix… (Je me retourne) Rodney?

Rodney : Ah, vous voyez Sheppard, elle m'a même reconnu!

MD : Rorooooooooo!!! (Se jette sur Rodney!!)

Rodney : Hein? Que? Qui? Quoi?

John : Pourquoi vous lui sautez dessus comme ça?

MD (devenue gaga) : Parce que c'est Dieu!!!

Rodney (se frappant le front) : Ah ça y est j'ai compris! C'est une membre de la FFFDH!

John : la quoi?

Rodney : mon fan-club français on va dire…

MD : Voui!!!

Rodney : t'es laquelle? VLU? Essstel? Navis? Liloow? Saschka? Pride?

MD : Naaan Pride c'est un mec!

Rodney : ah oui c'est vrai.

MD : Moi je suis Mac DyE!!!

Rodney : ah la dernière arrivée?

MD : Voui.

John : euh… mais t'es pas une auteuse aussi?

MD : Si.

John : raaaaah je l'savais, c'est toi qui m'as fait prendre un coup de couteau dans le dos!

MD (se cachant derrière Roro) : Voui, pardon mon sheppy, j'suis désolée!!!

John : mouais… je boude…

Rodney (regardant John faire la gueule) : il est trop chou comme ça!

MD : heu, c'est quoi ce délire, j'suis tombé dans un slash ou quoi?

Carson (arrivant à la grande course) : on m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les vapes!

MD : putain t'es en retard toi!

Carson (à Rodney) : cé-ki-ça…?

Rodney : Mac DyE.

Carson : Dédé? L'auteure qui m'a rendu homo?

MD : hé, ho, j'suis pas la seule!

Carson : c'est vrai. Mais on me voit pas trop dans ta dernière fic…

MD : désolée…

Carson: pas grave, j'ai plus de temps avec Laura pour…

Rodney et John (en même temps) : pour quoi???

Carson : heu… pour jouer aux dominos…

MD (pété de rire) : punaise i' sont bizarre tes dominos alors!

Carson (marmonnant dans sa barbe) : _ohc'estbonc'estpaslapeined'enrajouter_

MD : rien compris…

Rodney : moi non plus.

John: on est trois.

Rodney: John?

John: moui?

Rodney : ze veux un bisou.

John : nan.

Rodney : pourquoi?

John : t'as roulé une pelle à Carson dans "l'expérience"

MD : euh… je crois que je ferais mieux de m'éclipser moi…

Rodney : Carsooooon!!

Carson : quoi?

Rodney : dis à John qu'on s'est pas roulé de pelles.

Carson : on s'est pas roulé de pelles.

Rodney : ah, tu vois?

Carson : juste des patins.

Rodney : CAAAAARRRSOOOOOOOOOONN!!!

MD : bon, je me casse moi

Rodney : Dédé!!!! Viens ici c'est de ta faute si il veut pas me faire un bisou!

MD : roooh démerde-toi! T'as beau être Dieu, t'es pas doué des fois!

John : qui t'as permis de critiquer mon Rodneychouchou?

MD : Arrgggh aux abris…!!!

John : je vais te l'étriper moi, cette autrice de merde!

MD : waaah maman!! (Elle a une idée) Teylaaaaaaaaaaaaa au secours!!!

Teyla (arrivant) : quoi, qu'est-ce que…? Dédé?

MD : raaah Teyla, i' veut me tuer Sheppy!

Teyla : pardon? Dites-donc, John, ça va pas? La pauvre ça doit être assez perturbant d'être coincé ici!

MD : Voui c'est vrai ça…

Ronon (débarquant de nulle part) : Grumphh, j'aimerais bien finir mon entrainement!

MD : Ronooooon!

Ronon (big câlin de moi) : Heu oui mais… Grumphh

Teyla : c'est Dédé!

Ronon : Quoi?

MD : Voui, comment ça va?

Ronon (me séparant de lui l'air pas content) : tu me demandes comment ça va? Tu m'as fait tuer tout le monde!

MD (toute timide tout d'un coup) : Je suis désolée mais j'étais de mauvais poil…

Ronon : J'avais remarqué!

Teyla : Allez, Ronon, laissez-là, elle s'est assez excusée je crois…

Ronon : Ah oui? Et quand tu m'as fait tomber dans les pommes face à Yuè?

MD : Après je t'ai fait gagné, sale schtroumpf grognon!

Ronon (commençant à lâcher un peu prise) : Grumphh…

MD : Lâche-moi où j'te fais sortir avec un wraith!

Ronon (lâchant tout) : Raaah, non!

MD : si et avec Michael même!

Ronon : t'as pas interet…

MD : j'vais me gêner!

Ronon : mais euh…

MD : Putain tu parles de plus en plus comme moi…

Ronon : normal, c'est toi l'auteuse…

Teyla : il a raison.

MD : Grumphh…

Teyla : Je comprends d'où viennent ces borborygmes que Ronon nous fait si souvent…

Ronon : non ça c'est naturel, c'est moi qui ait déteint sur elle.

MD : Grumphh

Ronon : au fait, c'est quoi un schtroumpf?

TBC...

* * *

_A y est! Atch', j'éspère que t'es contente parce que j'peux te dire que tu m'as fait speeder, lol

* * *

Special Reviews!_

**Atch' :** caaaaaalme-toi mon enfant, on va t'amener ta camisole, lol. tes revendications? aie ça va saigner...  
**Charlie :** tiens tu va voir, je vais le faire venir en france moi tu va voir, niark niark... en effet j'en vois de toute les couleurs... mais j'adooooooore les beaux jeunes hommes (lol rien à voir...)  
**Idrill :** merkiii! il parait que j'ai fait un tour de force en te faisant aimé ce genre de fic... tant mieux!! lol


	4. BONUS! le délire de moi

_Arrgggh voilà ce qui arrive quand on relit les fics d'atchoum à 00h… On prends un trip toute seule..._

* * *

C'était un beau jour de printemps sur la cité d'Atlantis… 

**John :** noooon? Pas possiiiiiiiiible?

**MD :** sheppy, ta gueule!

**John :** d'accord.

Donc, c'était un beau jour de printemps sur Atlantis, et chacun vaquait à ses occupations tranquillement.

Dans leurs labos, Radek et Rodney bidouillaient encore un de leurs engins venu des anciens.

**Rodney :** ah, MD, te voilà! Justement, je voulais te parler de…

**MD :** dis, tu peux pas la fermer cinq minutes? T'es beau mais qu'est-ce que t'es chiant des fois…

**Rodney :** roooh lala, pas moyen de se faire entendre avec celle-là!

**Radek :** allons Rodney, soyez aimable…

**MD :** Radeeeeeek?? Comment tu vas???

**Radek :** bien ma Debby… dis tu aurais cinq minutes pour que je te parle d'un truc?

**MD :** mais bien sûr!

**Rodney :** ah ben tiens! C'est bizarre, ces temps-ci t'écoute que Radek! Je croyais que c'était moi ton préféré?

**MD :** mais oui mon Roro, cependant avoue que Radek a meilleur caractère que toi…

**Rodney :** Grumphh…

**MD :** ah non, ça c'est la réplique à Ronon.

**Ronon :** on m'a appelé?

**MD :** qu'est-ce tu fous là toi? T'es pas avec Teyla ou Atchoum?

**Ronon :** nan.

**MD :** ah bon. Bon, viens avec moi, j'allais passer dans la salle d'entrainement!

**Ronon :** humph

**MD :** à plus tard les scientos!

**Rodney :** c'est ça!

**Radek :** à plus tard, _milacku_… ("Chéri" ou "mon amour" en tchèque)

**Ronon :** allez on y va.

**MD :** ouaip

Un peu plus loin, dans la salle de sport, Teyla et Ronon faisaient leur entrainement quotidien.

**Teyla :** bonjour!

**MD :** salut, Teyla! La forme?

**Teyla :** oui, je vais mettre sa raclée à Ronon

**Ronon :** Grumphh, c'est ce qu'on va voir

**MD :** vous faites pas mal. Atchoum**(1)** va me tuer si Ronon se fait mal…

**Teyla :** mais non, mais non.

**John :** noooon i' vont juste s'assommer mutuellement!

**MD :** sheppy, je t'avais dit de la boucler!

**John :** putain t'es chiante.

**MD:** ouais, c'est ça, va voir ailleurs si Syla y est…

**John :** tiens bonne idée. (Appelant) sylaaaaaaaaa?

**Teyla :** t'es en colère contre John ces temps-ci ou quoi?

**MD :** j'ai lu une fic où il tuait Rodney…

**Teyla :** ça explique tout.

**Ronon :** Grumphh

**MD :** ouais comme tu dis Ronon… bon, je vous laisse vous entrainer.

Enfin, à l'infirmerie, Carson soignait Elizabeth qui s'était brulée à la main en faisant cuire sa viande.

**MD :** roooh Liz, qu'est-ce t'as fait encore?

**Elizabeth :** mauvais reflexe.

**MD :** je vois ça.

**Carson :** 'a y est, soignée! Je peux aller voir Laura maintenant?

**MD :** pourquoi faire?

**Carson :** faut que je te fasse un dessin?

**MD :** ça me ferait bien rire…

**Carson :** j'ai un rendez-vous galant avec elle…

**John :** avec quiiii?

**MD :** RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH sheppy à la fin, qu'est-ce que tu branles encore ici?

**John:** 'a pas trouvé Syla…

**Elizabeth :** ben, je suis là moi!

**John :** hein?

**MD :** ah en voilà une bonne nouvelle, ma p'tite Liz tu va pouvoir me débarrasser de ce casse-pompons…

**Elizabeth (attrapant John par le col) :** avec plaisir ma Dédé! (elle lui roule un patin)

**John :** Humph hmmpf

**MD :** ta gueule, profites-en un peu!

**Carson :** et moi?

**MD :** et toi quoi?

**Carson :** je peux…

**MD :** Raaah mais oui, va la voir ta rousse! Fais pas chier!

**Carson :** merciiiiiiiiii!!!

**MD :** bon ben j'vais retourner au labo moi…

**Rodney :** déjà de retour?

**MD :** t'as qu'à dire que j'te fais chier!?

**Rodney :** hein… heu, non non…

**Radek :** enfin te revoilà _milacku_!

**MD (gaga devant le tchèque) :** Voui

**Rodney :** ayayaye… vive les fics à l'eau de rose…

**MD:** de quoi? Il est jaloux mon Rodneychouchou?

**Rodney:** non-non…

**MD :** Hmm hmmmm

**Rodney :** quoi?

**MD :** puisqu'il ne reste que vous deux…

**Rodney (regardant Radek) :** tu veux dire quoi là?

**MD :** slash partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!

**Radek :** Raaah non!!!

**MD :** revenez ici, tout de suite!!!!!!

Et voilà comment d'une belle journée de printemps, je me retrouve à courir derrière mes deux scientifiques préférés!!!

* * *

**(1)** au début j'avais marqué Christelle, qui est une amie à moi et qui adore Ronon, mais comme elle viendra jamais voir mes fics... Atch' me semblait plus appropriée... hihihi

* * *

_Ne pas rire (enfin si quand même), il était une heure du mat, j'étais totalement knock out..._

_Encore une fois, merci Atch' pour l'inspi'... lol

* * *

Special Reviews! _

**Atch' :** ben je sais je suis une copiteuz-ameliorateuz d'idée... lol. euh... le ch5... j'y travaille, j'y travaille...  
**charlie :** tu sais qu'a cette vitesse t'as un cable qui va sauter? non serieux. c'est grave. très grave. mais je kiffe!!!!!!!  
**Idrill :** quoi, toi aussi tu veux me debarasser de john? naaaaaan sinon je pourrais plus lui gueuler dessus... lol (euh, un slash rodney/radek, moi je trouve ça fortement conçevable looooool)  
**mimi:** désolééééééééééée... j'te mettrais dans le prochain chapitre... t'inquiete pas, j'aime trop rodney pour lui faire du mal, lol  
**syla :** ah enfin tu l'as lue! lol t'inquiete des délires j'ai presque que de ça en tête... avec des lemons, lol j'deconne(quoi que...)


	5. La Colère de Radek

_Voilà la fuite... J'ai fusionné les deux versions (l'originale débile et la normale) pour éviter d'avoir à poster vingt milles chapitres à chaque fois..._

* * *

Le soir, après avoir passé la journée à regarder Teyla et Ronon s'entrainer à cause d'une migraine soudaine… 

- Vais me coucher.

Ronon : Ah déjà?

Teyla : Dommage!

- Mouairf c'est ça…

Teyla (regardant l'auteure sortir) : bonne nuit!

Dans le couloir, pas très longtemps après:

Rodney : hey, MD, pourrais-je te voir 30 secondes?

- Pour quoi faire?

Rodney : Radek nous fait une crise de colère, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir le calmer.

- D'accord, j'arrive.

Radek : non, non, _Mám ho v žaludku_.

Autre scientifique tchèque : _Proč jste se nazlobil_?

Radek: _Donutil mne k tomu_.

- hemm hem

Radek: Que… Toi ici?

- Bonjour Radek.

Radek: _miláček_!

- Aaah arrête de parler tchèque je pige quedal!

Radek (se jetant au cou de l'auteuse) : ma chérie!

Rodney : hum hum… ça va mieux Radek?

Radek : carrément, je vous adore Rodney!

- Euh, dis-donc Rod, tu ne te serrais pas un peu servi de moi là?

Rodney : Moi? Noooon! Comment un génie comme moi pourrait être aussi calculateur…

- Des fois je te déteste.

Radek (faisant les yeux de chien battu) : Quoi? Ça te déplait d'être avec moi?

- Hein! Ah non, non, non, non, non, mais euh… j'aime pas servir de marionnette…

Rodney : désolé, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que j'arrive à bosser!

- Mouais…

Radek : allez, oublie-le, viens avec moi, on va manger!

- OK.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

20 minutes plus tard, au mess.

Radek : et alors là, il est entré dans la machine, et un éclair a surgi, comme…

- Radek, je le sais, j'ai vu l'épisode.

Radek (gêné) : ah…bon désolé…

Un ange passe. Puis deux. Puis trois.

- Bon, en même temps, si t'as que ça à raconter.

Radek : ah non-non, y'a aussi la fois où un type bizarre est arrivé sur la base et il avait une potion…

- C'était Lucius.

Silence gêné du tchèque.

Radek : mais tu sais tout, j'ai plus rien à te raconter, moi!

- J'ai une meilleure idée.

L'auteuse attrape le scientifique par le bras, et l'emmène dans ses quartiers.

Radek : heu… C'était quoi l'idée?

- Devine.

Radek: On va jouer à un jeu?

- C'est possible.

Radek : Love Trivia? J'adooore! **(1)**

- Euh… nan. Pense à plus simple.

Radek : Monopoly?

- Nan.

Radek : Bataille?

- Grrr, nan.

Radek : ben je sais pas.

Après s'être virtuellement tapé la tête contre un mur virtuel, L'auteuse va dans la salle de bain, fait couler un bain, et y plonge son tchèque.

Radek : tout habillé?

- Non, attends (elle le rejoint). On va jouer à se déshabiller dans le bain.

Radek (comprenant enfin, les yeux exorbités) : ah oui, ah oui, ah oui, oui-oui-oui-oui-oui-oui et re-oui!

Quand soudain…

Radio : On demande l'auteure dans les labos.

Radek : je crois qu'on t'appelle.

- _Putain-de-bordel-de-merde-de-cité-de-mes-couilles..._

Radek : Pardon?

Radio : je répète, on demande…

- raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!

L'auteuse, subitement devenue plus sauvage que Ronon, sort un revolver venu d'on ne sait où _(mais je suis l'auteure donc je fais ce que je veux)_ et se mit à tirer sur tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une radio.

- Maintenant, on va être tranquille…

Radek (complètement gaga) : ouich…

Rodney : euh, je vous dérange?

Radek : aaaaaaaaaah!!!

- comment t'es arrivé là toi?

Rodney : t'avais pas verrouillé la porte

- Grumphh… _putain-de-cité-de-merde-en-short-de-pyjama_…

Rodney : rien compris…

Radek : moi non plus.

TBC...

* * *

**(1) **clin d'oeil à la fic "McBeeeeeck" de la FFFDH... 

_voilou, maintenant que vous êtes content(e)s, laissez-moi tranquille que j'essaye de débugger MSN (ben oui depuis ce matin i'veut plus me connecter ce crétin...)

* * *

Special Reviews!_

**Mimi :** ben oui il est pas doué mais t'inquiète, j'vais lui faire retrouver la memoire... hihihi  
**Charlie :** heu la boite à gros mots c'est pour les gamins (ou pour les charlie lol)... pour MSN, crétin.fr c'est pas une mauvaise idée... re-lol  
**Alpheratz :** merci, heureuse que ça t'ai plu  
**Idrill :** ben voui c'est la malediction des auteurs lol  
**Syrria :** j'ai réussi a te faire rigoler? roooooo alors j'va ecrire la suite tout de suite (lol)


	6. Entrainement avec Evan

_Avant dernier chapitre (enfin je pense!) merci à Idrill de m'avoir donné l'idée d'enfin me farcir mon Radek (lol, mais c'est pas vrai je spoile mon propre chapitre maintenant, mdr)_

* * *

Après avoir été dérangée dans son bain avec Radek, l'auteuse se rend aux labos histoire de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait… 

- Bon, il est où le problème?

Rodney : en fait on a trouvé que vous, les auteures, vous arriviez ici entre autres grâce à votre imagination surdéveloppée qui fait que…°_censurée°…. (explication McKaynienne totalement incompréhensible)._

- Et donc?

Rodney : le seul moyen de repartir c'est de le vouloir réellement.

Silence lourd. Très lourd. Aussi lourd que tous les éléphants du monde sur la même balance.

- Rod?

Rodney : Mmmm?

- Tu m'as dérangé pour me dire ça?

Rodney : Mmmm.

- Je vais te tuer.

Entre Evan Lorne qui cherche quelqu'un pour s'entrainer. Oui oui, aux labos, c'est possible (je fais ce que je veux, na!)

Lorne : Est-ce qu'il y aurait… MD!!! Toi ici!

- Evan! T'étais pas au courant depuis le temps?

Lorne : ben non je reviens juste de mission et…

Rodney : on s'en fiche!

Lorne : mais…

- Rodney : y'a pas de mais, on s'en tape.

- TU t'en tape. Pour la peine, j'te fais la gueule! (elle lui tire la langue et emmène le beau major avec elle)

Lorne : tu veux bien t'entrainer avec moi?

- Heu… sérieusement est-ce que tu as vu ma carrure? Je vais crever contre toi!

Lorne : meuh noooon! Allez viens!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorne : allez, on est parti.

(Premier échange se soldant par une gamelle de l'auteure)

- Aiyeuuuuh!

Lorne (se précipitant) : pardon! Je t'ai fait mal?

- Ben euh… (elle en profite pour se blottir dans les bras musclé du militaire, parce que Radek est bien gentil mais jamais là quand il le faut) Oui, j'ai mal à la cheville…

Lorne : attends je vais te masser.

- Chouette! (regard étonné d'Evan) Euh je veux dire ça réduira surement la douleur!

Le major se met à la masser en ayant un peu trop tendance à se rapprocher.

Enfin, il se penche avec une intention évidente sur l'auteuse, qui ne bronche même pas, captivée par le regard du beau garçon.

Quand survient une tempête avec un accent prononcé, des lunettes et des cheveux en pétard.

Radek : _Do prdele_!

Lorne : Oups…

- Euh… Tiens Radek… Quel, hum, bonne surprise…

Radek : faut pas se gêner surtout! Pendant ce temps, j'étais en train de me les geler dans ma baignoire, tout seul…

- Roooh, si il s'agit que de ça, viens avec moi!

Lorne : ben… et moi?

- Raaah, allez viens aussi!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un peu plus tard, bureau de Sheppard.

- Sheppy, faudrait qu'on aille sur le continent.

John : tout les trois? Maintenant? A cette heure-ci?

Radek : Oui…On va, euh, étudier la faune et la flore d'Atlantica la nuit!

John : je ne vois pas pourquoi vous y aller à trois…

- Ben Radek étudie, moi j'apprends, et Evan nous protège au cas où…

Silence très très perplexe du colonel.

John : d'accord, prenez un jumper et allez-y, mais soyez rentré avant demain matin.

- Merci Sheppy! J't'adore!

John : alors évite de me faire jouer les méchants dans ta prochaine fic…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une demi-heure et quelques kilomètres plus loin…

- Raaah, enfin tranquilles!

Lorne (avec l'intention de finir ce qu'il avait commencé) : oui, tout à fait, viens donc par là…

Radek : non mais dis-donc, c'est ma chérie d'abord!

- Stop, vous battez pas! Je prends les deux!

Le reste de la nuit fut blanche, comme vous pouvez le deviner… Niark niark niark, qui a dit que les auteures ne s'amusaient pas? (deux pour le prix d'un, youpiiiiiiiiii! C'est les soldes sur Atlantis!)

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_

Bon ben voilà, z'en pensez quoi? O-o

* * *

Special Reviews! 

**Mimi :** oui oui, les deux! et non, je touche plus a rodney parce qu'il faut que je me desintoxik de lui... lol  
**Syla :** ben voui les deux, c'est bien d'etre auteure! et oui, rodney c'est un enquiquineur en fait (noooon sans blague?)  
**Charlie :** fallait bien que je censure, sinon ben j'en avais pour trois page (lol)... à trois? tout a fait! (mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose la meme question?)


	7. Zi End c'est triste!

_La fin! Et oui, tout doit finir un jour! (sauf Stargate bien sûr...!)_

_Au fait, pour les perplexes : oui, à la fin de l'épisode précédent, ça c'est bien fait à trois! (et toc!) Z'êtes jalouses, hein? looool (qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ça se passe réellement!)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit tumultueuse et un dodo très rapide, retour à la cité.

John : ben… il est 8h30! C'est à cette ci que vous arrivez?

Lorne : et bien, heu, oui, parce que, vous comprenez…

Radek : disons que certains animaux ne sont visibles qu'à l'aube.

John : …

John : vous vous foutez de ma gueule?

Lorne : non mon colonel!

John : alors quels étaient ces fameux animaux?

(Silence gêné)

- Des bambis!

(Silence perplexe)

John : des quoi?

- Des bambis! Des chevreuils! Tu savais pas qu'ils sortaient que le matin à l'aube et le soir au crépuscule?

(Silence gêné de Sheppy qui en effet l'ignorait)

John : évidemment que je le savais! Bon, et bien, c'est pas tout (il commence à partir). A plus tard!

Radek : comment tu l'as eu! C'était enooorme!

Lorne : on a évité l'engueulade de près! Bon moi je vais me doucher… avec tu le sport qu'on a fait…

Radek (tout rouge) : oui-oui, c'est bien…

Evan s'en va.

- Dis Radek…

Radek : oui?

- Va falloir que je reparte…

Un ange passe, puis deux, puis trois,…

Radek : obligé?

- Ben voui, j'ai mon vrai fiancé à m'occuper quand même…

Radek (triste) : ah, oui, c'est vrai…

- Mais tu sais, je t'aime quand même (gros caliiiiiiiiiin --_non, je n'ai pas abusé des Teletubbies!--_)

Radek : voui… mais…

- bon allez, viens, on va faire un dernier câlin dans ta douche (sourire diabolique)

Radek : yeeeees! _Ano, pod sprcha_!

- hum… j't'ai demandé quelque chose par rapport au tchèque…

Radek : oups, pardon!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelques heures, une douche, et des papouilles après…

- Bon, ben merci à vous, c'était très sympa, surtout la nuit sur le continent. (rougissement des deux hommes concernés) et tout le reste aussi!

Liz : ça nous a fait plaisir à nous aussi!

John : c'était… très instructif (_référence aux bambis_). Fais un bisou à Syla pour moi!

- T'inquiète pas pour ça…

Teyla : j'espère que tu reviendras bientôt!

Ronon : grummpf, a plus et arrête d'embêter Atch'.

- Tu peux parler!

Rodney : tu pourras dire que tu as enfin rencontré le graaaand docteur McKay!

- grand en taille, peut-être, mais pour le cerveau…

(Rires mesquins du reste de l'équipe)

Rodney : bon, et bien malgré cette attaque basse et stupide, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, passe le bonjour à la FFFDH, et un bisou à Mimi au passage!

- Dacodac.

Carson : à la prochaine et prends soin de toi!

- Toi aussi, et ne t'approches pas des tumeurs explosives le dimanche…

Carson : ????????

- Laisse tomber (_tiens, ça y est, je re-pleure…_)

Lorne : j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre… hem…entrainement.

- Moi aussi. On remet ça la prochaine fois?

Lorne (en surchauffe) : mouich…

Radek : _miláček_! Rentre bien!

- Oui! (l'embrasse sensuellement). On recommencera la douche, hein?

Radek (encore sous le choc) : oui, avec plaisir…

- Bon, allez, à plus les zigotos!

Concentration, concentration, concentration…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Cœur? Ça va?"

Cette voix me dit quelque chose…

"Mika?"

J'ouvre un œil.

C'est bel et bien mon plafond.

J'ouvre l'autre œil.

C'est bel et bien mon chéri.

"Grummpfff…"

"De quoi?"

"Non, rien, c'est Ronon qui m'a contaminé…"

Je me relève.

Minuit passé.

C'est comme si j'étais jamais partie.

"Au fait, ça te dérange si je regarde mon dernier épisode de K2000?"

Arghhhhh…

"Je veux retourner là-baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!Snif snif!"

Et, sous les yeux étonnées de mon fiancé, c'est ainsi que se finit cette histoire de dingue!

* * *

_Bon, voilà, c'est tini... On s'rappelle - on s'fait une bouffe!_

_Et merci d'avoir lu ce délire!_

_(et merci à Atch', Mimi et Syla pour l'inspiration!)

* * *

Special Reviews!_

**Atch' :** ben non, je pouvais pas m'en empecher, c'était plus fort que moi (roooh ça y est je pleure maintenant, lol)  
**Charlie :** yeah, vive les bambis! non j'te taperais pas parce que c'est vrai que là c'est un boulet!  
**Mimi :** euh... l'usage de Rodney???? O-o ...a part dans un lit, je vois pas... lol


End file.
